Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to a network communication system, and more particularly, to a self-configuring router which may transfer data based on router location, history, or other criteria.
Computer networks may use one or more routers. Routers are devices that may be used to forward data packets across computer networks. The router may be connected to two or more data lines from different computer networks. When data comes in on one of the lines, the router may read the address information in the packet to determine the destination of the data. Using the address information, the router may send the data to the proper location.
Aircraft may have one or more computer networks. The computer networks may perform different applications within the aircraft. Some of these applications may need to transfer data to ground base computer networks. In order to transfer the data to the ground base computer networks, the aircraft may have a router through which the data may have to pass.
These multiple applications may compete for network bandwidth to associated ground systems. A traditional way to solve this would be to prioritize the data to be transferred. However, prioritization scheme may differ depending upon where the aircraft is located. In addition, bottlenecks caused by multiple applications competing for network bandwidth to associated ground systems may not be visible to the aircraft and so the only way for the aircraft to learn of the bottleneck is to measure end-to-end network behavior and adapt using that information.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above problems.